


Reassurance

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Bokuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Omega!Akaashi, Public Display of Affection, Public Makeouts, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, established bokuto/akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Akaashi didn't usually let things get to him, but every once in a while he needed his Alpha to reassure him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first a/b/o fanfic, as well was my first BokuAka. I hope you enjoy it!

     Akaashi Keiji had never been considered 'normal' by any standards. Even those who called him normal said that he was  _too_ normal. His gaze was too indifferent, his body type was too average, and his voice was too mild. The only things that really stood out about Akaashi were his grades (he was one of the top of his class) and his mate.

     Bokuto Koutarou was an Alpha through and through. He was loud and boisterous, everything expected of an Alpha. But Akaashi...he was the exact opposite. He wasn't what everyone thought an Omega should be. He didn't usually search out physical touch, while he wasn't outgoing he was very straightforward, and he didn't have the overly feminine features that most Omegas had.

     Normally, Akaashi didn't mind that he wasn't what a 'normal Omega' was supposed to be, because Bokuto didn't mind. In fact, when he was courting Akaashi, Bokuto had openly said that Akaashi's less-than normal behavior was attractive to him. So, he didn't let what others said get to him, because if he was good enough for Bokuto then who cared?

     But every once in a while, the comments piled up and got to be too much. And when that happened, he always fell back on his mate to quiet the nagging voices in his mind. Today was no different.

     Some of the Alphas in his class whispered about him in their groups, saying how unappealing he was and how difficult it would be to be his mate. For some reason, the comments, ones he'd heard many, many times, bothered him today. He pulled his shoulders up to his ears in an instinctively defensive position.

     He tried his best to ignore them though, writing his notes in his easy-to-read scrawl. It wouldn't do him any good to do bad in school just because of some knot-head Alphas. Their words echoed in his mind, though. And he found he had a hard time focusing on the rest of the lesson.

     His worries were revisited during lunch. As he walked to the third floor to have lunch with Bokuto like he did every day, he passed some third year Betas and Alphas that sneered at him. They muttered things like, 'What does Bokuto see in him?' and 'There's no way he's an Omega. Look at him.'. The comments made his hands sweaty, and by the time he reached Bokuto's classroom he wasn't hungry anymore.

     He frowned when he glanced inside the room, looking for the familiar grey and white haired Alpha but coming up empty handed. Bokuto was nowhere to be seen. One of the third years glanced at him and sat up, a dark haired Beta girl.

     "Ah, Akaashi-kun. Bokuto said to tell you he had an emergency tutoring session with one of his teachers today. He can't make it to your lunch date," she chirped, quickly going back to her own book as Akaashi murmured his thanks.

     Despite Bokuto's understandable reason for missing out on their lunch, the fact that the Alpha wasn't with him made something uncomfortable settle in his chest. He wasn't truly aware of how anxious he felt until one of his classmates asked if he was okay, their nostrils flaring as they scented the air. Akaashi discreetly did the same and sure enough, there was a very distinct smell of unease coming off of him.

     He brushed off their concern with a nod of his head and went back to his desk to finish his lunch, trying to calm himself. He would see Bokuto soon and the Alpha would make everything okay again. Bokuto would fix it. He always did. Those thoughts were what kept him going through the rest of his day.

     The final straw was during practice. Akaashi had settled down when he saw Bokuto, the Alpha bounding up to him and apologizing profusely for missing lunch. Akaashi told him it was alright, and practice proceeded as it usually did.

     That is, until Bokuto leaned over and his shirt collar dipped away from where his shoulder met his neck, revealing their Mark. One of the first years leaned over to a second year and whispered, "Is it really okay that Bokuto and Akaashi are mated? Isn't it too early for them?"

     The comment was spoken under the first year's breath, obviously meant to be kept from others, but the words reached Akaashi's ears all the same. His heart clenched in his chest and his shoulders jerked up to his ears, breath catching in his throat. Immediately, the Alphas in the room all looked in his direction, nostrils flaring as they took in the scent of a distressed Omega.

     "Akaashi," Bokuto called, at his side in a matter of seconds. He fought the urge to curl into his Alpha, to seek out comfort.

     "I'm fine, Bokuto-san," he murmured, his voice soft and wavering. Bokuto watched him with concerned eyes, bent slightly so he could look at Akaashi's face even though the Omega wouldn't look him in the eye. After a few moments, the Alpha hummed to himself before turning to the rest of the team.

     "Practice is over. Go home and rest," he announced, ignoring when Akaashi shook his head.

     "Bokuto-san, really. I'm fine," he protested, but his words fell on deaf ears. Bokuto took his hand and pulled him out of the gym and into the small medical room across the hall, his grip firm but gentle. He followed behind the Alpha obediently, trying to ignore the tingles that Bokuto's touch sent up his arm.

     "Bokuto-san," he tried again, but he was cut off when Bokuto turned and wrapped his muscled arms around him tightly. Akaashi instantly melted into the hold, used to the Alpha's sudden bouts of physical affection.

     "What's wrong, 'kaashi?" Bokuto's voice was soft in his ear. "You've smelled off since the beginning of practice." Akaashi pursed his lips in an attempt to rein in his emotions, but his efforts were squandered when Bokuto rubbed a soothing hand along his back.

     He took a shaky breath and buried his face into Bokuto's neck, pressing his nose into the Alpha's scent glands. Bokuto tilted his head to the side, and Akaashi took advantage of the extra space, rubbing his face into the soft skin there.

     "Ah," Bokuto murmured above him. "I get it, now."

     Akaashi's heart hammered in his chest, the thought of Bokuto finally agreeing with what everyone else said sending a throb of panic through his body. He knew it was irrational. Bokuto had proven his feelings for Akaashi over and over again. But he couldn't help it.

     Bokuto squeezed Akaashi tighter and rubbed the underside of his chin against the top of the Omega's head, thoroughly scent marking him. "Akaashi, you know how I feel about you. No one could ever change that."

     Akaashi nodded but didn't pull his face away from Bokuto's skin, still needing the Alpha's reassuring scent. Bokuto pressed a finger to the underside of his chin, forcing Akaashi to look up at his face.

     "Keiji," Akaashi's breath stuttered at his first name rolling off the Alpha's lips. "I love you, and I'm always going to want you." He couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips at Bokuto's words, a rush of heat washing through him.

     "Bokuto-san," he whispered, looking up at his mate with pleading eyes. He knew what he wanted, but he was scared to ask. He didn't usually initiate things between them unless he was in Heat.

     "What do you need, Akaashi?" Bokuto leaned forward, stopping just before their lips touched. Akaashi squirmed against the Alpha's chest, a blush heating his cheeks. He whimpered again when he felt Bokuto's fingers slip under the waistband of his shorts.

     "Bokuto-san, please." His back arched as the Alpha's fingers dipped lower, cupping his ass. He shuddered at the feeling of Bokuto's breath against his lips, so close but so far. He reached up and fisted the front of Bokuto's shirt. "Please."

     Bokuto complied, unable to resist his Omega for very long, and claimed his lips. Akaashi moaned against the Alpha's mouth, his eyes fluttering closed when he felt something wet brush against his lips. He let Bokuto in eagerly, wanting to taste his mate, and slid his hands up into the crazy hair he was so fond of. One of Bokuto's hands slid out of his shorts and up his shirt, fingers brushing up his ribs as he slipped a leg between Akaashi's thighs.

     Akaashi cried out when Bokuto brushed a thumb over one of his nipples, sending a spark of pleasure through him that made his hips twitch against the muscled thigh between them. The Alpha groaned at his reaction and pulled him forward by his ass, encouraging him to repeat the action. Akaashi did what was asked of him, rolling his hips to grind into the offered flesh, and pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Bokuto's shoulder as he panted.

     "Again, 'kaashi," Bokuto murmured against his ear, his breath hot against the Omega's skin. "I want you to feel how hard you make me." The Omega's hips stuttered at Bokuto's words, a shiver running down his spine, but he did as he was told. He moaned at the heat that was coming from Bokuto's crotch, a tale-tell sign that the Alpha was aroused. He could feel it even through both of their clothes.

     "Ah, B-Bokuto-san," he gasped, feeling slick start to drip from his entrance already. It never took much from his Alpha to get him soaking. The fingers on his ass slipped lower, dipping in his cleft to rub at his twitching hole.

     "So wet already," Bokuto groaned, his teeth nipping at Akaashi's neck. The Omega spread his legs, giving more room to the Alpha, and tugged on the hair his fingers were wrapped in.

     "Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san, please. Want...need you." He knew he was rambling, but Bokuto had learned to translate his scrambled words a long time ago. Bokuto hushed him and pressed the tip of a finger passed the tight ring of muscle, meeting very little resistance.

     Akaashi whimpered and tugged on the back of Bokuto's shirt, wanting to feel the Alpha's skin. Bokuto pulled away, even though Akaashi whined when he slipped his finger out, and took his shirt off. The Alpha didn't hesitate to pull Akaashi's shirt off as well, immediately pressing their bodies together.

     As Akaashi melted into the warm chest in front of him, Bokuto tugged both of their shorts and underwear off, too. He shivered as the cold air of the room touched the slick on his thighs and mouthed at Bokuto's glands, breathing in the musky scent. Bokuto's hand moved back to where it was, pressing a finger back into Akaashi's heat, and the Omega pushed his hips into the touch.

     "More," he breathed, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck. He let out a shaky moan when another finger joined the first, sliding in easily with how much slick was dripping from him. The Alpha groaned and thrust his fingers, scissoring them to stretch Akaashi. Bokuto's other hand brushed down his side to his thighs, pulling his leg up to wrap around one of the Alpha's hips and adding another finger.

     Akaashi gasped and clawed at Bokuto's back, rocking his hips into the Alpha's hand. The fingers changed angles with every thrust until pleasure shot through him, and he threw his head back with a cry. Bokuto smiled against his shoulder.

     "There it is," he murmured, curling his fingers against the Omega's prostate. Akaashi  _writhed_ against Bokuto's chest, sobbing at the aching throb that rocked through him. He tightened his leg around Bokuto's hip, pulling the Alpha closer, and rutted up against him.

     Bokuto grunted and slipped his fingers out of Akaashi's dripping entrance, ignoring the Omega's cry of protest, and wrapped his hands around the backs of his thighs so he could lift his feet from the floor. Akaashi clung to his mate, whimpering in his ear as Bokuto carried him to the bed in the corner. It was meant for patients who had fainted, but it would work for them.

     Akaashi gasped when Bokuto dropped him on the cool sheets, following after him quickly. The Alpha stared down at him, his eyes dark and gleaming as he licked his lips, and Akaashi shuddered. He would never get used to the heat behind Bokuto's eyes when they were like this.

     "You're so beautiful," the Alpha whispered to him. "I'm so lucky to have you." Akaashi clenched his eyes shut at his words, trying to keep from tearing up. Bokuto always knew what to say to comfort him. He shook his head and took a breath.

     "I'm the lucky one. You're such a good Alpha." Bokuto leaned down to nip at his scent glad where their Mark was.

     " _Your_ Alpha," he growled, and Akaashi moaned and nodded, reaching out to the warm body hovering over him. "I'm pushing in now." Akaashi nodded again and held his breath, waiting to be split apart by the Alpha's cock.

     He wasn't disappointed. Bokuto pushed forward into him, groaning in tandem with Akaashi's high, keening pants. It felt so good to have his Alpha in him, to feel his mate warm and strong against his body. He sobbed in pleasure when Bokuto's hips touched his ass, bottoming out inside the Omega.

     Bokuto immediately started to move at a steady pace, pulling back a few inches so he could thrust into him. They had both established a long time ago that waiting to adjust wasn't something either of them enjoyed. So Akaashi dug his nails into the skin of Bokuto's back and held on as the Alpha's thrusts rocked him into the bed.

     "Ah! Nnggh, Bo...-to-san," he gasped, trying to string together a coherent sentence through the pleasured haze taking over his mind. Bokuto let out another low growl, the noise rumbling from deep in his chest, and leaned forward. The Alpha bared his teeth against Akaashi's neck, thrusting hard when the Omega didn't immediately submit to him.

     Akaashi cried out and tilted his head to the side, offering his throat to his Alpha as the pleasure built low in his belly. Bokuto let out a pleased sound and brushed his tongue over the scarred flesh of Akaashi's gland, making the Omega scratch at his back as white hot arousal echoed through him.

     "Alpha, please!" Akaashi sobbed, begging to be reclaimed, to have the Alpha reestablish their Bond. Bokuto's hips stuttered against his ass, a broken moan slipping between his lips, before he sank his teeth into Akaashi's offered flesh.

     Akaashi's vision went white, and he vaguely acknowledged the fact that he was screaming, having been thrown over the edge when the Alpha's teeth pierced his skin. He would never get used to how it felt. To be claimed, to be truly loved. Bokuto released his neck but didn't stop thrusting into his clenching hole, panting against his lips as he chased his climax.

     Akaashi watched him with glazed eyes, sparks of pleasure still coursing through his overstimulated body, but he didn't mind. Bokuto looked so perfect like this, his eyes shut tightly and his cheeks bright with a flush. Akaashi moved with his Alpha, lifting a hand to brush some loose hair from his face.

     "Give it to me, Koutarou. I want it. Fill me up. Make me smell like you," he murmured breathlessly against Bokuto's lips, squeezing around the hard length in him. The Alpha let out a low whine and thrust into him a few more times before stilling deep inside him, his knot forming and locking them together. Bokuto's hips twitched as he spilled into the Omega, and Akaashi squirmed against the wave of pleasure it sent through him, whimpering softly into the crook of his mate's neck.

     "Keiji, bite." Akaashi shuddered at the commanding tone in Bokuto's voice and complied, digging his teeth into the Alpha's gland in front of him. Tension that he didn't even know was there drained from his shoulders and back at the taste of Bokuto's blood, the Omega in him relaxing now that it was one hundred percent sure that the Alpha was his.

     Bokuto waited for Akaashi to pull away before he rolled over, settling them into a more comfortable position to wait out his knot. Akaashi curled into the Alpha's warm chest, pressing kisses into the soft skin in front of him. Bokuto hummed to him and carded his fingers through his dark hair soothingly,  chuckling when the Omega sucked a few hickies on his skin.

     "I'm yours and you're mine, Akaashi. You don't need to worry about that." He grunted at Bokuto and pulled back, satisfied with his work. "I wouldn't have it any other way. No matter what anyone else says."

     "Yours," he whispered, nuzzling into Bokuto's neck. The Alpha nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

     "Mine," he agreed. They laid together in silence for a while, but Bokuto had never gone very long without speaking. "Hey, Akaashi? Can we shower once my knot goes down? I'll carry you."

     Akaashi sighed but smiled against Bokuto's skin. "Sure, Bokuto-san." The Alpha hummed happily and squeezed him closer.

     "Love you, 'kaashi." Warmth swirled in his chest at the words.

      "I love you too, Bokuto-san."


	2. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Bokuto needs some reassurance, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't expect this to get that much attention! Well, you guys asked for it, so here it is! More BokuAka and more smut!

     It all started early that morning. Akaashi was waiting for Bokuto at their usual spot so they could walk to school together. It was something Akaashi had asked for, enjoying the few extra minutes of alone time he got with his Alpha before they were separated for the rest of the school day. Bokuto had eagerly agreed, of course, always happy to be with the Omega. But that morning started a little differently.

     While Akaashi was waiting, another man, a little older than him, came up and stood next to him. He immediately caught a whiff of Alpha from the stranger, but he otherwise ignored him. It was a frequented bus stop, everyone had a right to wait at it. What he wasn't prepared for was when the stranger turned to him with a lecherous grin and reached over to brush a finger lightly over Akaashi's side. He jumped at the touch and snapped his eyes up to the man's face.

     "Hey there, little Omega," the Alpha crooned at him, his grin growing. "You wanna have some fun with me? I'll take good care of you." Akaashi scowled at him and took a very pointed step away.

     "I'm mated. Leave me alone," he responded coldly, throwing a harsh glare in the mix for good measure. The Alpha followed him though, ignoring the Omega's practically poisonous attitude toward him and reaching out a hand again.

     "Oh, come on, baby. I'm a hundred times more Alpha than your Mate." Akaashi bristled at the comment, wanting to snap at the man for saying such a thing about Bokuto. His Alpha was strong and kind and any Omega would  _dream_ of having an Alpha like him.

     But right when Akaashi opened his mouth to tell the stranger where he could shove the offending hand that was currently touching his forearm, a firm arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a warm chest. A low growl rumbled against his back, and Akaashi looked over his shoulder to see a practically fuming Bokuto.

     "Hey, run along. Can't you see we're busy h-"

     "Get the hell away from my Mate." A shiver ran down Akaashi's spine at Bokuto's tone, the sound effectively cutting off the Alpha stranger. The comment was more snarl than words, but the message got across all the same. The stranger jerked his hand back, away from Akaashi's person, and quickly walked off down the road away from the furious Alpha.

     "Thank you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi murmured and leaned into the broad chest at his back, its warmth soothing him considerably. The Alpha grunted and wrapped him in both arms securely before setting his chin on top of his head and rubbing it back and forth, thoroughly scent marking him. He let Bokuto do it, knowing it would help put them both at ease.

     Once the Alpha was done, he released Akaashi in favor of holding his hand while they walked. "Hey, 'kaashi, you think owls say 'who' instead of 'here' when they have role-call?"

     Akaashi smiled fondly at his Mate and squeezed the fingers wrapped around his own. "I don't know, Bokuto-san."

     It only got worse during lunch. Bokuto had come to get Akaashi at his classroom so they could eat together, surprising the Omega. Akaashi stood and moved to meet his Mate, walking with a purposeful stride.

     As he walked by a group of Alphas, he didn't notice them snickering to themselves until it was too late. As he passed them, one of the Alpha's reached out and slapped his ass hard enough to make him jump and let out a yelp.

     In an instant, Akaashi felt Bokuto's presence in front of him like an invisible force. He reached out and tugged on the bottom of the Alpha's shirt, ducking his head to hide his burning cheeks. Sometimes he really hated being an Omega. All the rude comments and sexual actions toward him really made him uncomfortable.

     When the Alpha didn't respond to him, Akaashi looked up and blinked in surprise at what he saw. Instead of acknowledging the Omega, Bokuto was glaring menacingly at the group of his Alpha classmates. From where he was, almost touching Bokuto, he could hear a low, dangerous growl rumbling deep in the Alpha's chest.

     "Bokuto-san-"

     "Akaashi, take me somewhere else before I do something that gets me expelled." The Omega's mouth clamped shut, and he stared wide-eyed at Bokuto as he nodded, taking his Mate's hand to pull him away while the group of Alphas watched them go with fearful expressions.

     Once they were outside of Akaashi's classroom though, Bokuto took the lead. He followed the Alpha without question, knowing it was pointless to ask where they were going when his Mate was like this. But when Bokuto tugged him into a broom closet, he glanced up at the Alpha curiously.

     "Bokuto-san, what are we doing in here?" He didn't get an answer. Instead, Bokuto pushed him up against a wall and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Akaashi gasped, clutching at the Alpha's strong biceps when the other's tongue quickly slipped into his mouth. Bokuto kissed Akaashi within an inch of his life, licking at the roof of his mouth and sucking on his bottom lip until the Omega went weak at the knees.

     A hand slipped down his body and cupped his ass, pulling him flush against the firm body in front of him. Akaashi pulled back and moaned quietly, and Bokuto ducked down to nudge his head to the side. He obediently turned and shuddered when he felt the wet brush of a tongue against his scent gland.

     "B-Bokuto-san, wha-"

     "You're _my_  Omega," Bokuto cut him off, lifting a hand to tug the buttons of Akaashi's jacket open to give him more room. "And nobody's gonna question that when you smell like nothing but me." Akaashi whimpered and didn't protest when Bokuto started pulling his jacket off, working on his shirt once the article of clothing hit the floor.

     He bit his hand to muffle a cry when Bokuto twisted one of his nipples between his thumb and finger, arching his back into the touch. He shivered when the Alpha pressed forward and his cock dug hard and stiff into Akaashi's stomach. His shirt slipped off his shoulders and fluttered to the ground where his jacket was, and his breath caught in his throat when he opened his eyes and saw Bokuto watching him with rapt focus.

     "On your knees, Akaashi, facing the wall." He quickly followed the command, listening intently for what Bokuto would do next. The noise of a belt being undone met his ears, and a few seconds later the sound of flesh sliding against flesh filled the air, along with Bokuto's soft pants. He glanced over his shoulder and moaned at the sight of the Alpha jerking himself off, watching Akaashi with such a heated gaze that he could feel it like a touch on his skin.

     "Bokuto-san," he mewled, arching his back so that the curve stood out, and Bokuto's dick twitched in his hand. Fingers threaded through Akaashi's hair and pulled with just enough force to make him cry out, and this time the noise rang out in the confined space, unhindered by his hand.

     "Too loud, 'kaashi," the Alpha scolded from above him, and he nodded and whimpered softly. He couldn't help but take deep breaths through his nose, nostrils flaring as he took in the heavily Alpha scented air. It made his head spin and his breath rush out of him in gasps. The hand in his hair tugged again, and this time he muffled the noise he made with his palm, simultaneously grinding his other hand into his crotch to give himself some sort of relief.

     "Gonna mark you up and let everyone know," Bokuto murmured behind him, his voice pitched devilishly low. Akaashi's muscles tensed at the sound of it, his hips stuttering into his hand. He was right on the edge, and so quickly. It always amazed him how fast the Alpha could get him off when he really wanted to.

     "Bokuto-san," he panted, and the hand in his hair tugged again, displeased. "K-Koutarou!" He would have blushed at how high and needy his voice was if he wasn't so close to cumming in his pants.

     "You're mine, Keiji.  _Mine_." Akaashi sobbed and writhed at the  _Alpha_ coming off of his Mate and out of his mouth and practically radiating throughout the closet they were in. The Omega in him screamed to submit and let the Alpha do as he pleased, so that's what he did.

     "Bow you're head, Keiji. I don't wanna get it in your hair," Bokuto panted, his release obviously close. Akaashi did as he was told and let his head hang low between his shoulders, still gasping as he got himself off to the slick sounds coming from behind him.

     After a few more minutes, Bokuto let out a broken groan of, "F-Fuck, Keiji." Seconds later, Akaashi felt something warm and wet splash against his skin and trickle down his back, and he was gone. He keened into his hand as he came, spilling in his briefs and rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm.

     "A-Ah, Kou...Koutarou...." He shuddered and whined but stayed still, letting the Alpha, who just  _kept cumming,_ mark him with his scent. Once Bokuto was done, Akaashi felt him sink to his knees behind him, both of them breathing heavy. After a few moments, a warm hand settled on his back and started moving up and down, rubbing the cum on his back into his skin, and Bokuto's other hand reached around to his front. He whimpered when the hand pressed into the wet spot at the front of his slacks, brushing against his overstimulated cock.

     "So good, Akaashi," Bokuto crooned in his ear, leaning forward to bury his nose in his neck.

     "Better?" Akaashi panted, already feeling sticky and uncomfortable. The Alpha took a deep breath through his nose and let it out in an over exaggerated sigh.

     "Mmm, much," he agreed, nodding against him. Akaashi turned his head to nuzzle against his Mate, breathing in the Alpha-drenched air around them.

     "Good." He pressed a soft kiss to Bokuto's cheek. "And you know I only want you to be my Mate, right, Bokuto-san?" The white and grey haired man mumbled something that Akaashi didn't hear, and that didn't sit well with him. He pulled back and forced Bokuto to look him in the eye. "I mean it, Koutarou. I love you."

     Bokuto smiled at him, soft and genuine, and leaned down to press their foreheads together. "I love you too, Keiji."

     They sat there for a moment, enjoying each other's company, before Akaashi shifted and felt how sticky his crotch was. "Bokuto-san," the Alpha made a noise of acknowledgement, "I need a new pair of pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments and kudos. They make my day!
> 
> I might add some more to this. I have a few ideas for at least another chapter, but we'll see.


	3. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi can get a little possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody! I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks. I was so tired when I was writing it that I just wanted to get it done!
> 
> Anyway, that being said, please enjoy more smut!

     Akaashi didn't usually worry about Betas or other Omegas when it came to Bokuto's affection. He knew that the Alpha only had eyes for him, but that didn't mean that Akaashi's blood didn't boil when a first year Omega who thought he was every Alpha's wet dream approached Bokuto one day after practice.

     Akaashi didn't even know the Omega's name, and he was about 99.58% sure that Bokuto didn't either, so he felt that his curiosity as to why the Omega wanted to talk to  _his_ Alpha was justified. That being said, he didn't feel guilty about hanging around in the gym so he could keep an eye on them instead of going to change in the locker room.

     Akaashi could see the Omega's appeal. He was small and cute, with chestnut hair and large, bright eyes. He was everything an Omega was supposed to be. Which set Akaashi on edge even more. This kid must've been told he was perfect his whole life, that any Alpha would be lucky to have him. It was the only reason why he would even approach Bokuto when Akaashi's scent was all over him.

     It started off innocent enough. The Omega kept a respectable distance away from Bokuto and simply seemed to be talking to him. The loud Alpha was carrying on about how fun volleyball was and looked like he was having a good time discussing one of his favorite topics, second only to Akaashi. In fact, Akaashi was almost content enough with the situation to go change out of his practice clothes.

     But then it happened. The nameless Omega's cheeks colored with a faint blush, and he reached out a hand to brush Bokuto's arm as he laughed at something Bokuto had said. Akaashi's rarely seen temper flared at the physical contact, and he dropped the ball that he'd been in the middle of putting away to make a B-line for the pair.

     The other Omega glanced over Bokuto's shoulder and frowned at him, curiosity clear in his eyes. Akaashi sent his glare #13 at the first year and easily slipped into the conversation.

     "Bokuto-san, we should get changed. You need to do your homework," he murmured in his usual cool and collected voice, patting himself on the back for keeping his emotions under control. For now.

     The Alpha whirled around at the sound of his voice, a huge grin lighting up his face. "Akaashi! You gotta come here! Mori was thinking about joining the club!" The captain's eyes glittered with excitement, and now it made sense why he was talking so enthusiastically to the other Omega.

     Of course, Akaashi knew 'Mori' had no actual intentions of joining the volleyball club. He could tell just by looking at him. He was just using it as a way to talk to the Alpha.

     "Really? Well, isn't that nice?" Akaashi's voice was like ice when he replied, but Bokuto didn't seem to notice, too excited about the possibility of having a new team member. Mori noticed though, throwing a harsh stare at Akaashi.

     "Oh, yes," Mori said, smiling up at Bokuto. "It all sounds so interesting when Bokuto-senpai talks about it." He fluttered his lashes a bit, and Akaashi nearly growled. Now he was blatantly flirting with Akaashi's Alpha right in front of him.

     "Perhaps it would be better if you came back some other time, so you could talk to our coach about joining? You could discuss what position you might play." Bokuto beamed at Akaashi's suggestion, nodding his head.

     "That's right, Mori!" Akaashi scowled at the sound of the other Omega's name coming from Bokuto's mouth. "Do you have an idea of a position you might like to play?" Mori grinned and took one of Bokuto's hands, holding it in both of his own, and Akaashi stiffened, his upper lip curling in a silent snarl.

     "I don't think I could be a wing spiker. I mean, look at how much bigger Bokuto-senpai's hands are than mine! They've gotta be one of the reasons why Bokuto-senpai is so good." The Omega put his own hand up against Bokuto's to show the difference in size, and that's when Akaashi snapped.

     He didn't say a thing regarding Mori's comment, barely even glanced in the other Omega's direction. He simply snatched Bokuto's hand away from Mori's grip and pulled him toward the locker room, walking with fast, purposeful steps.

     "Akaashi!" Bokuto gasped, but he ignored him, shoving open the locker room door and glancing around. It looked like the rest of the team had already changed and left, ready to get home. "Akaashi! What are you doing? Mori is-"

     Akaashi did actually snarl this time, the sound echoing in the empty room, and shoved Bokuto down to sit on the wooden bench behind him. "Don't say his name," he growled as he settled in the Alpha's lap, swiftly tearing Bokuto's shirt off over his head. "I don't want to ever hear you talk about him again."

     Bokuto let out an undignified squawk and immediately pressed his hands to Akaashi's back to steady him, and Akaashi used that to his advantage. He leaned forward and tugged Bokuto's head to the side by his hair a little roughly, finding the Alpha's scent gland and abruptly digging his teeth into the scarred flesh.

     Bokuto cried out at the sudden rush of feeling, and Akaashi held on, making sure to Mark his Alpha. The hands at his back scrambled for purchase, and he felt the immediate response from Bokuto's cock, already half hard and poking at Akaashi's ass. He ground his hips into his Mate's lap, pulling a groan from the bigger man, and released his gland to mouth at his jaw.

     " 'kaashi, w-what is this all of a sudden?" Bokuto stuttered, his hips moving against Akaashi's as if they had a mind of their own. Akaashi grit his teeth and pulled back to look the Alpha in the eye.

     "You're mine, Bokuto-san. No disrespectful, first year Omega is going to change that." His voice was a growl when he responded, and Bokuto blinked at him in surprise.

     "Of course I am, 'kaashi. I know that," the Alpha murmured softly, obviously trying to placate the Omega, but it only spurred Akaashi on even more.

     "It's not you, it's everyone else that's the problem!" he spat. "They think they can take you away from me. Well, they can't. Not without a fight." He captured Bokuto's lips in a searing kiss, all teeth and tongue, and the Alpha eagerly responded. Akaashi rolled his hips into Bokuto's and felt the satisfying weight of Bokuto's hands on his waist as the Alpha moaned into his mouth.

     Akaashi knew the moment that Bokuto decided to let him work this out of his system, could physically feel him give in to the Omega's actions. And he was grateful for it, because he didn't know if he would be able to handle it if Bokuto had turned him away. So when the Alpha helped him strip out of his clothes and easily pulled his own shorts and briefs off, Akaashi wanted to thank him.

     Instead, he wrapped his hand around Bokuto's stiff cock and stroked it loosely. Bokuto groaned against his neck and tightened his grip on his hips. After a moment, one of Bokuto's hands wandered down to Akaashi's ass, and his fingers dipped into his cleft to brush at the slick leaking from the Omega.

     "God, 'kaashi," the Alpha breathed against his skin, rubbing a finger around his dripping hole. "You're so wet." Akaashi pushed his hips back into the touch, arching his back as Bokuto's free hand slid up his back to his chest. He sighed when a thumb brushed over one of his nipples, moving one of his hands into Bokuto's hair and the other down to where Bokuto's fingers were touching him.

     "I don't want to go slow," Akaashi murmured and slipped a finger inside himself. Bokuto's breath caught at his actions, pulling away from Akaashi's neck to stare up at him with wide eyes and a flush staining his cheeks.

     "Fuck, Akaashi." The Omega closed his eyes and took a breath before he pushed another finger along side the first, quickly working himself loose. He gasped when he felt a hot and wet tongue lap over his nipple, his body freezing and his eyes snapping open to see Bokuto mouthing at his chest.

     "B-Bokuto-san." The Alpha glanced up at him and sucked hard on the sensitive nub. "Ah! Please!" He didn't know what he was asking for, but his cries made the Alpha's eyes darken and smoulder.

     "That's no good, 'kaashi. We have to get you ready for me," Bokuto whispered hotly, and Akaashi jerked when he felt another finger slip in beside his own now-stilled digits. The Alpha's fingers were longer than his, so he could reach much further than Akaashi himself could. His dick throbbed as Bokuto gently thrust his finger, and he let his legs open wider as he scissored his own fingers, squirming on the Alpha's lap.

     He screamed when Bokuto crooked his finger, pressing hard against Akaashi's prostate and making him writhe. "No, haah...Bo-Bokuto-san, I'm going t-to cum," he panted, crying out once more when Bokuto repeated the action.

     "Then cum, Keiji. Don't worry, I'll make you do it again." Akaashi arched his back, and with one more thrust of the Alpha's fingers, he snapped. He threw his head back and sobbed, his cock twitching against his stomach as he spilled over both he and Bokuto's laps.

     Bokuto groaned and kept his finger moving, milking him through his orgasm as he clenched around their digits. He slumped against the sturdy body in front of him when the pleasure finally released him from its grasp, whimpering when Bokuto pulled their fingers from his twitching hole.

     He gasped when he felt Bokuto's mouth close around his fingers, sucking and licking the slick from them until his skin was clean. His cock twitched valiantly in interest at the brush of the Alpha's tongue against his fingertips, sending fire lapping down to his belly.

     "Fuck me," he breathed against Bokuto's skin. "Fuck me, Alpha. I want you. Koutarou, let me have you." Bokuto moaned at his words and shifted them so he could lay Akaashi on his back on the wooden bench. Bokuto didn't waste any time with pretenses, he simply buried himself deep in the Omega with one thrust.

     Akaashi screamed again and dug his nails into Bokuto's back, clawing at the feeling of being so full. Bokuto paused for a moment, groaning as Akaashi's walls fluttered around him. After a few deep breaths, Akaashi wiggled his hips, signaling that he was ready, and Bokuto immediately set a bruising pace. 

     Akaashi held on for dear life as Bokuto rocked into him, leaning in to sink his teeth into Bokuto's neck right over their Mark again. Bokuto's cock throb inside him, and he let out a shaky moan, unable to stop himself from clenching around the thick length moving in him.

     Bokuto growled and pistoned his hips faster, harder, pulling high and needy whines from Akaashi. When the Alpha nailed his prostate, Akaashi choked on his breath and thrashed at the onslaught of pleasure. Bokuto's hands on his waist stopped him though, forcing him to hold still while the Alpha bore down on him.

     Finally, when he couldn't hold on any longer, he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's thick shoulders and practically glued himself to his Mate's body, shooting his cum between them. He released the Alpha's gland so he could pant and gasp as his body was still being rocked, tugging Bokuto's face to his neck by his hair.

     He could feel Bokuto's knot forming, starting to catch on his rim, and when the grey and white haired man sank his teeth into Akaashi's own scent gland it swelled completely. Akaashi groaned at the stretch but held his Mate close while he jerked through his orgasm, stroking a calming hand along his back.

     Bokuto slumped against him, all his energy clearly drained, and pulled his teeth away from Akaashi's neck so he could place a gentle kiss against the scarred skin of his scent gland. The Omega groaned at the sudden weight but didn't complain otherwise, too busy spreading his scent all over Bokuto's face, neck, and shoulders.

     He huffed when he felt Bokuto smirk against his shoulder. "You know, Akaashi, I never thought I'd ever see your possessive side," Bokuto chuckled to him, pressing a kiss under his ear. He shuddered and purred deep in his chest, something he rarely did.

     "That's because I know you love me and would never leave me, Bokuto-san," he responded, and the Alpha froze. After a moment, Akaashi felt heat against his already warm skin and knew it was Bokuto blushing.

     "Not fair, 'kaashi," his Mate grumbled, and it was Akaashi's turn to smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, sorry! If any of you have any requests for other chapters, please let me know! I'd be more than happy to write them!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more!


	4. Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto's Rut hits him while their on the train headed home, and Akaashi has to find a way to get them to Bokuto's house before the Alpha jumps him in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! I really have no excuse besides I'm a horrible person who can't stick to deadlines.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely lulubellion! Thank you so much for your request! I hope this is to your liking.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

     It was surprisingly easy for Akaashi to tell when Bokuto's Rut was near. Of course, the Alpha's scent changed just slightly, adding more of a spice to the usual musk, but there were other signs. Bokuto became clingier than usual, if that was even possible. He was constantly touching Akaashi anyway that he could, whether that was wrapping him up in his arms or just brushing his knuckles against Akaashi's cheek.

     He also became much more aggressive towards other Alphas. It got to the point that Akaashi had to actively do his best to keep a distance away from any Alphas that weren't Bokuto or else his Mate would lose it. While it was bothersome, Akaashi knew it wasn't Bokuto's fault. His instincts were telling him to keep any threats away from his Mate, so that's what he did.

     But there was one tale-tell sign that warned Akaashi of Bokuto's Rut finally setting in, and that was when the Alpha took him in his arms, nuzzled deep into his neck, and let out a low, rumbling growl that sent heat rocketing through the Omega's body.

     So, when they were on the train coming home from an early morning movie and Akaashi suddenly felt Bokuto's arm curling around his shoulders and his nose nudging at his scent glands, he knew what was about to happen. The Alpha pressed his face into his skin and, just like Akaashi knew would happen, he growled deep in his chest. The noise was just quiet enough for Akaashi to hear, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

     " 'kaashi, you smell good," Bokuto groaned in his ear softly. After a discreet sniff of the air confirmed Akaashi's thoughts, the Omega bit back a whimper and turned toward Bokuto's warm body.

     "Bokuto-san, I need you to hold on until we get to your house." They were almost at their stop. In fact, it was next. A quick glance around the train car at the passengers around them told him that no one had noticed the scent of Rut that was rolling off Bokuto.

     Akaashi wished they hadn't gone to the movie, but Bokuto had been restless and wanted to get out, another sign of his Rut. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through his Mate's hair, trying to placate the Alpha with the gentle touch. Bokuto huffed a soft sigh and nuzzled into his hand, his skin hot against Akaashi's palm.

     Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi noticed an older Alpha across the car from them, probably already in college, stiffen and glance in their direction. His attention was drawn else where though when a pair of warm lips brushed against his jaw.

     "Akaashi, want you," Bokuto breathed, his free hand moving to rest on Akaashi's waist. He caught the Alpha's roaming fingers and gently but firmly held them, keeping them from slipping under his shirt. Bokuto growled softly, unhappy at being unable to feel his Omega's skin.

     "Bokuto-san, please," Akaashi tried, "just a little longer." Despite his words, Akaashi himself was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. Bokuto's Rut scent had more of an affect on him than he led on. Already he could feel slick start to leak into his briefs, and his lips itched to touch his Alpha's skin. He knew he couldn't act on his feeling just yet, though. Any sort of wavering in his resolve would set Bokuto off, and he didn't really feel like having to explain why he'd been caught having sex on the train to his parents.

     Instead, he tried to bring out the other aspect of Bokuto's Rut; his need to protect his Mate. He purposefully let out a soft, high whimper and ducked his head to try and hide in the crook of Bokuto's neck, and the Alpha reacted accordingly. Immediately, the hand at his waist stopped trying to worm under his shirt and the arm around his shoulders tightened.

     "Akaashi, what's wrong?" The obvious concern in Bokuto's voice made something warm settle in the Omega's chest, but he didn't reply. He simply borrowed deeper into Bokuto's neck and whimpered again. The close proximity to Bokuto's scent glands didn't help clear his head, but he was willing to deal with it if it meant that they had a bit more time before Bokuto snapped.

     The walk home from the train was even harder. The slick between Akaashi's thighs had become uncomfortable now, making it difficult for him to walk without it looking obvious that he was practically dripping. Now that they were off the train away from the large crowd of people, Bokuto had started getting handsy again, doing anything he could to just touch the slightest bit of his Omega's skin. Akaashi was more lenient now that they were away from prying eyes, but Bokuto's wandering hands were making it difficult for him to focus on moving one foot in front of the other.

     " 'kaashi, want you." Akaashi shuddered at the low voice that rumbled in his ear, sending jolts of heat through his already aching body.

     "Please, Bokuto-san," he breathed, his shaking hands itching to grip his Alpha's shirt and never let go. Bokuto let out a sharp snarl, displeased at the use of his last name and the honorific. Akaashi knew better. Bokuto demanded that Akaashi call him by his first name when he was in Rut. He quickly fixed his mistake. "Koutarou, just wait a little longer. We're almost home."

     "Want you _now_ ," Bokuto replied, leaning further into Akaashi's personal space. He'd long since gotten used to the fact that Bokuto had no idea what personal space was, especially when it came to Akaashi, so he easily took the close proximity in stride. But he wasn't prepared for what came out of his Mate's mouth next, his lips brushing against the Omega's ear. "Want to feel you, Keiji."

     It was that and the sudden rush of the scent of Rut coming off the Alpha that caused Akaashi's iron will to crack.

     Before his mind had caught up with his body, he had abruptly turned and caught Bokuto's lips with his own, skipping the teasing foreplay and slipping his tongue into his Mate's mouth. He wanted to taste him, to have that scorching mouth sealed over his own. Bokuto was on him in an instant, crashing over him like a tidal wave and he willingly drowned in the affection. He didn't care anymore; he didn't care if they were caught. Hell, he didn't care if Bokuto laid him on the ground and fucked him right where they were in broad daylight.

     A hand quickly wormed its way up Akaashi's shirt, Bokuto groaning into the Omega's mouth at the feeling of his skin. Akaashi broke away from the kiss, gasping for air, and let his Alpha take most of his weight. He had barely enough of his wits about him to remember to swallow and not let drool run down his chin at the taste and smell of Bokuto in Rut.

     Everything around him was warmth and comfort; the smell of Bokuto, an Alpha pleased with his Omega, and arousal wafting through the air. Until Bokuto abruptly froze and pulled away, a scowl pulling his lips down. Akaashi looked up at his Mate, struggling to try and understand why the Alpha was so angry and not focused on fucking him until he couldn't walk. A low, dangerous growl rumbled deep in Bokuto's chest made a sense of unease settle in Akaashi's stomach, and because of his overstimulated senses thanks to the scent of Rut that was rolling off of Bokuto, he simply did what his instincts told him without question.

     Without a hint of hesitation, Akaashi pressed himself as close as he could get to Bokuto, trusting the Alpha to get him away from the danger that was near them. Bokuto wrapped an arm around his waist, making sure that Akaashi was practically welded to his body, but didn't take his eyes off what he had deemed a threat. Akaashi quickly glanced around his Alpha's body to see what had interrupted them, only to see the Alpha from the train standing about ten yards from them.

    He had frozen mid-step, probably at the sound of Bokuto's growl, and had his hands raised in the air to show he wasn't a threat. That didn't mean Akaashi, or Bokuto, trusted him. Bokuto let out another menacing growl, and the other Alpha took a step back, looking torn. He slowly lowered one of his hands, making sure his movements were overexaggerated, and pointed to an apartment building not far from where they were standing.

     "I-I'm just trying to get home, man," he called shakily, his eyes flicking between Bokuto and Akaashi.

     Akaashi let out a huff, annoyed that they had stopped just because of that. The shift in Bokuto's attention did help clear Akaashi's head though, making him realize they were still in the middle of the street.

     "Let's go, Koutarou," he whispered and tugged on the Alpha's shirt, eager to get back to what they were doing. It took some convincing, but after a quick lick to one of Bokuto's scent glands, the Alpha was all-too happy to take their business somewhere else.

     Thankfully, the run in with the other Alpha had set Bokuto on edge and triggered his protective instincts, pushing his need to fuck Akaashi's brains out to the back of his mind. Although he kept Akaashi pressed close to his side, he didn't nuzzle at the Omega's scent glands or try to strip him in the middle of the street, which made Akaashi's job of getting them to Bokuto's house that much easier.

     It was a relief when they reached Bokuto's house, but Akaashi's heart didn't stop racing. He was too busy preparing for what was about to happen. And he wasn't disappointed.

     The moment they were inside, Akaashi was pushed up against the closest wall, and his space was crowded with an Alpha on a mission to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was Akaashi.

     "Wanna be inside you, Keiji." Akaashi shuddered at the words that were breathed against the skin of his neck, letting Bokuto settle in between his thighs as his head fell back against the wall behind him. He had to hold on to Bokuto's shoulder to stay steady as the Alpha rutted up against him, thrusting into the clothed cradle of his hips.

     "Kou-Koutarou," he gasped, trying to think past the wave of arousal that was washing over him. "S-stop. I'm going to...c- _ah_  cum." He'd been on edge for too long, been around the Rut musk that had been rolling off Bokuto for hours now. There was no way he'd last if the Alpha kept rubbing against him like he was. Bokuto either didn't hear him or didn't care, because instead of pulling away, he pushed closer into Akaashi's personal bubble and nibbled along his jaw, still pistoning his hips against the Omega's.

     Akaashi's mouth dropped open as he moaned, his voice high and needy and his hips moving on their own. His hands scrabbled against Bokuto's back, trying to find something to hold on to as the pleasure crashed into him. He pressed his mouth against Bokuto's neck to quiet his sounds of pleasure as his cock twitched in his pants, spilling untouched in his underwear.

     "Koutarou," he whimpered, biting at the skin in front of him as the aftershocks of his orgasm jerked through him. " _Ah_ , Alpha, please!" He didn't know what he was begging for, but he knew he needed something more. He needed his Alpha's hands on him, needed his warmth to seep into him and stay there.

     Bokuto quickly pulled the two of them away from the wall and, somehow, maneuvered them through his house and into his room. Akaashi barely had enough of his wits about him to kick the door closed as Bokuto dragged him in, giving them their privacy, even though he knew that Bokuto's parents were out of town for the week because of his Rut. He didn't have much time to think about that though, because as soon as they were in the Alpha's room, he was thrown onto the bed in the middle of the room.

     Akaashi had been grateful many times for the honestly absurd size of Bokuto's bed, most of which were when they were having sex; the Alpha was simply too big and moved too much when he slept, let alone when he was fucking Akaashi into oblivion, to have a small, or even normal, sized bed. So, when Bokuto crawled on the bed so that he could lean over him, Akaashi thanked whoever was looking out for him that there was still plenty of room for the both of them to stretch out comfortably.

     "Smell so sweet, Keiji. Especially after you just came." Bokuto's voice was a low growl as he spoke, sinking down Akaashi's body so he could nuzzle against the wet patch over the Omega's groin. Akaashi twitched under his Alpha's hold, still sensitive from his earlier orgasm, but firm hands kept him from moving too much.

     Before he knew what had happened, Bokuto had stripped Akaashi of his shirt and already had his pants halfway down his thighs. The Alpha paused in his mission to strip Akaashi of the offending materials when his mouth was level with stain on his briefs, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of the Omega's cum and slick. Akaashi suddenly cried out at the wet, warm feeling that had enveloped his slowly hardening cock, and he glanced down to see Bokuto mouthing him through his briefs, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the taste of his Omega.

     "Koutarou, please. Off," Akaashi panted, one of his hands moving to grasp at the other's two-toned hair. Bokuto had mercy on him and backed off, tugging the last of his clothes off. Akaashi shivered when the cool air touched the slick that had dripped down his thighs and ass and the pre-cum that had beaded on the tip of his cock. Bokuto's Rut always made Akaashi feel like he was in Heat, quick to cum and even quicker to get hard and soaking again.

     Speaking of soaking, Akaashi jumped when he felt a finger nudge at his entrance, the digit slipping past the tight ring of muscle with ease at how wet he was. He arched his back and spread his legs even more, gasping at the feeling of being opened up by Bokuto's thick finger. The Alpha groaned above him, his voice low with arousal, and didn't hesitate to slip another finger in along side the first. Akaashi couldn't help but clench down on the sudden full feeling, moaning softly as Bokuto thrust his fingers.

     "Look so good, Keiji. All spread out for me." Akaashi peeked up at Bokuto through his lashes, a hot flash coursing through him at the look the Alpha was giving him. He felt like he was being devoured. Bokuto growled at him, suddenly adding another finger next to the two already stretching Akaashi. "You keep looking at me like that, and I'm going to have to do something about it."

     Akaashi smirked at that and quickly pulled away, barely containing his whine of protest when the thick fingers slipped out of him. He flipped over so that his chest was pressed into the mattress and arched his back, sticking his ass in the air. He looked over his shoulder at the gaping Alpha and wiggled his ass. "Then do something about it."

     He didn't get any form of warning before Bokuto was on him, in him. The Alpha thrust into him so hard and quickly that Akaashi saw stars, a scream tearing its way out of his throat. Teeth closed around the back of his neck, sharp, firm, and holding him in place as Bokuto fucked into him. He curled his fingers into the sheets and cried out, pushing back into Bokuto's harsh thrusts. "Fuck, Koutarou! _Ah!_ " Akaashi writhed when a warm hand wrapped around his leaking cock and started stroking him. He could feel Bokuto's knot swelling inside him, this time its girth growing larger than usual because of Bokuto's Rut. If Akaashi wasn't so close to cumming it would be uncomfortable, but the pain only helped push him closer to the edge.

     "Keiji,  _oh god_ , keep squeezing me like that," Bokuto gasped as he ran his hands down Akaashi's back until he could grasp his hips, and Akaashi sobbed, biting into a pillow. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes because of the pleasure that was building low in his stomach, curling and coiling in on itself until it was a writhing mass of burning lust, and he blindly reached back as the pleasure mounted to an almost unbearable level. Bokuto took his hand and tangled their fingers together, still pistoning his hips at a bruising pace against Akaashi's ass.

     One last thrust against Akaashi's prostate sent him over the edge. He came, screaming his Alpha's name so hard that his throat hurt. Bokuto stiffened behind him, his thrusts becoming erratic, and his knot swelled completely and locked them together. Akaashi gasped as Bokuto spilled in him, satisfying his Omegan need to be filled with his Alpha's seed. Bokuto let out a shaky groan into Akaashi's hair as he pumped him full of cum, the Alpha wrapping his arms around Akaashi in a loose hold.

     "Kou-" Akaashi cleared his throat. "Koutarou, can we turn on our side?"

     "Hm? Oh, sorry 'kaashi." Bokuto settled them on their side and nuzzled into the back of the Omega's neck, pressing soft kisses to the mark he'd left there. "Thank you, 'kaashi."

     Akaashi snuggled back into the warm chest behind him. "No need to thank me, Koutarou." Akaashi strained his neck to look over his shoulder and kiss Bokuto's neck. "I like taking care of my Alpha." It was worth the small pain in his neck to see the way Bokuto flushed at his words. Akaashi turned back and smiled into his pillow. He really did love his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love sex crazed Bokuto! As I said before, if any of you have any requests I would be glad to hear them, and I'll do my best to write them up! Don't be afraid to let me know!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment or kudo. They make my day! And as always, stay tuned for more!


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's Heat starts in the middle of the night, and he has to wait for Bokuto to come and help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the wait guys, but here's another chapter! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> In regards to the next chapter, how would you all feel about a Bokuto POV?

     Akaashi woke up in a daze, his vision slightly blurred and an itch that he couldn't quite scratch worming its way under his skin. He glanced around his room to try and get his barrings, catching a glimpse of window. It was still dark outside, probably early in the morning. He sighed against the heaviness that had settled in his body, and his breath felt like it burned his lips as it left his mouth because it was so hot. Despite the  _heat_ the was radiating from him, he shivered in his bed, curling in on himself and pulling the covers and sheets tighter around his shoulders.

     "Shit," he muttered, squeezing his eyes closed tightly against a wave of shivers that racked his body. He took a moment to catalog his symptoms. Racing pulse, foggy thoughts, blurred vision, shivers despite how much he was sweating, and-

     " _Ah!_ " Akaashi gasped as a wave of arousal shot through him like a flash of lightning. He curled in himself against such a sudden and harsh feeling, trembling as heat, heat,  _heat_ throbbed in his veins. "Shit," he repeated as he stuck a hand out of his cocoon of blankets, blindly feeling around on his bedside table until he touched his phone. After pulling it back into the makeshift nest he'd thrown together, he dialed one of the only numbers he'd memorized, hoping the Alpha was awake. The phone rang a few times, each one feeling like a stab through his body, and Akaashi was about to give up and settle in for a long night, when the line connected and a groggy voice answered.

     "Mmm, 'kaashi? What's wrong? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" Akaashi nearly screamed his thanks at the sound of Bokuto's sleep-rough voice, the low timber sending a fissure of arousal through him.

     "B-Bokuto-san," he breathed, trying to convey everything he needed to in just that one word. It seemed to work, because the line went silent for a heavy moment before Bokuto spoke again.

     "Keiji, are you in Heat?" Akaashi let out a soft moan at the sound of the Alpha's voice, at the words growled lowly into the phone. "Fuck." He nearly laughed at that. "Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes."

     Akaashi didn't get a chance to respond before the Alpha hung up. He sighed and tossed his phone back onto his nightstand, clenching his teeth against another wave of arousal and shivers. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he could deal with the beginnings of his Heat without his Alpha.

     He was proven wrong when a jolt of white hot arousal speared through him. It was so powerful that all he could do was lay in his bed and let it tear through his nerves. Once it passed, he was left gasping and grinding the heel of his palm against his throbbing cock.

     "Ngh, Bo...Koutarou..." Akaashi's instincts were starting to take over with the peaking of the first round of his Heat, and all he could do was chase after his release and call for his Alpha to help him. He whined when his Mate didn't immediately come to him, stuck relying on himself to take care of his needs.

     He kicked his blanket and sheets off and, with shaking hands, yanked his pajama pants and boxer briefs down, wrapping a hand around his hard dick without any hesitation. He was already leaking pre-cum and slick at an alarming rate thanks to his Heat, which made it easier to jerk himself off. He still felt like he was missing something, though.

     It was a bit of a stretch for Akaashi to reach behind himself and slip two fingers into his aching entrance, but the feeling of having something solid inside of him made the effort worth it. He wished again, for a brief moment, that his Alpha was with him, so he could use his thick fingers to help give Akaashi the feeling he needed. Instead, he had to use his own thin digits to try and get himself off.

     He whimpered as he started thrusting his fingers in tandem with the jerky movements of his other hand over his straining cock. If he could just make himself cum, then he could wait out however long it took Bokuto to reach him. That's all he had to do, just cum once. His body seemed to have other plans, though.

     No matter how fast or slow, hard or soft Akaashi moved his fingers, nothing he did managed to push him over the edge. He needed his Alpha. He had become too accustomed to having Bokuto's warm body looming over him, pressing against all the right places on and inside of him.

     "Hah...Alpha!" Akaashi's voice cracked as he cried out for his Mate, arching his back to try and reach just a little deeper. Nothing was working. Akaashi sobbed in frustration as he writhed on his mattress, tears springing to his eyes. "Please, please, please," he begged to the empty air, his body throbbing horribly with the need to release and be filled.

     Suddenly the door to his room was thrown open and was shut just as quickly, and Akaashi's senses were washed in a familiar, comforting scent. He breathed it in in deep lungfulls, craving as much of it as he could get. He glanced over his shoulder and shuddered, a moan tearing out of his throat when his eyes managed to make out the form of his Mate.

     "Alpha! Ko-Koutarou, please!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he begged, doing anything he could just to get his Alpha to touch him already.

     "I'm here. I'm here, Keiji," Bokuto cooed to him, the sound of a belt being undone reaching his ears. "Come here. Let me help." Akaashi felt hands tugging on his hips, pulling him to the edge of his bed so that his legs hung over the edge.

     His pants and underwear were tugged the rest of the way off and his fingers were gently pulled out of his dripping hole. He sobbed again at the empty feeling he was left with, and a soothing hand brushed down his side.

     "Spread your legs, 'kaashi," Bokuto whispered from behind him. "Come on. Help your Alpha out." Akaashi did as he was told and arched his back, wordlessly begging for his Alpha.

     Akaashi was immediately rewarded with soft kisses peppered across his shoulders, and he shivered at the feeling. "You're so good, 'kaashi. I've got you. You're okay, now."

     The blunt tip of Bokuto's cock pressed against Akaashi's throbbing hole, and the Omega pushed his hips back, trying to get the Alpha inside him already. He nearly shrieked as Bokuto pushed forward, stretching and filling him like he'd been craving for what felt like hours.

     Bokuto paused once he was sheathed completely, and Akaashi could feel the cool metal of a zipper pressed against his ass, meaning Bokuto hadn't even taken his pants off, just unbuttoned and unzipped them so he could push them down enough to pull his dick out. Akaashi shifted his hips and clenched around the flesh that was spreading him so wide, eager for the Alpha to just  _move_ already. He had waited too long and his instincts were too strong for him to wait any longer.

     "Alpha, Alpha, please. Need...please,  _need_." Bokuto groaned behind him and began to piston his hips, dragging his cock almost all the way out only to snap his hips forward and ram back into the Omega. Akaashi screamed and clawed at the sheets in front of him, begging and sobbing and uttering nonsense as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the squelching of his slick leaking out in between thrusts echoed through his room.

     This is what he needed; this heat, this power, all of it. Already he could feel himself reaching his limit, almost peaking with ecstasy just because his Alpha was over him, in him. Two more thrusts, and he was keening, sobbing his Alpha's name as he came.

     Bokuto didn't stop though, didn't knot him, kept thrusting into his squeezing hole and working him up to the edge again. Akaashi gasped for air, tears streaming freely from his eyes now because of how good he felt.

     "You feel so good, Keiji.  _Hah_ , so good." Akaashi moaned and trembled at Bokuto's words, feeling them like a touch on his skin. "Come on, cum again. Right on my cock. I know you can, baby. Make your Alpha proud."

     Akaashi absolutely could do that, would do anything to make his Alpha proud of him, proud to call him his Omega, his Mate. He was working up to doing what his Alpha had asked of him, when he felt the beginning of Bokuto's knot starting to catch on his rim, and he was pushed - no,  _shoved_ over the edge.

     Akaashi wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. It was like his vocal chords were paralyzed with the pleasure that was coursing through him. All he could do was twitch and spasm as Bokuto continued to move over him, knocking the breath out of him with every thrust.

     After a few more thrusts, the Alpha's knot finally caught on Akaashi's rim, locking them together. Akaashi whimpered as Bokuto's cum splashed on his insides, hot and sticky and just what he needed.

     Akaashi sighed in relief as Bokuto relaxed against him, mindful of not crushing the Omega. "Thank you, Kou," he murmured, closing his eyes as exhaustion overtook him.

     Bokuto huffed a laugh above him and leaned down to nuzzle against the back of his neck. "I love you, Keiji."

     Akaashi smiled as sleep finally took him, relieved that his Alpha was there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Akaashi in Heat, as requested! I hope it lived up to its expectation. This chapter was probably one of my favorites to write, honestly.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought! As you all know, kudos and comments are what give me life, so please leave some if you feel like it.
> 
> If you have any requests, don't hesitate to ask! I'll see what I can do!
> 
> I already have an idea for the next chapter (a continuation of this one), so you all can look forward to a new chapter soon enough.
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi muses about how he would describe Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Hooray! I'm sorry it took me so long to write something new, but I promise I will work to get some of your requests in!
> 
> In the mean time, enjoy this little blerp that I thought of recently. I hope you all like it!

     If someone were to ask Akaashi to describe how he felt about Bokuto (and believe him many people had), he would say that there werent enough words in the human language to even come close to explaining how he felt about Bokuto Koutarou. But, if someone were to ask him to describe Bokuto  _physically_ , then one word would immediately come to mind:

      _Thick._

     It was no secret that Bokuto Koutarou was muscular, but you didn't really realize just how muscular he was until you were standing right next to him. Sometimes, after Bokuto had just finished working out and his skin was flushed and his muscles were aching from use, Akaashi mused that Bokuto's biceps were larger than Akaashi's head. And he knew for a fact that the other man's thighs were bigger than his head.

     But it wasn't just his muscles that made Akaashi think of him that way. Bokuto was just big boned. His shoulders and chest were broad; so much so, in fact, that people often asked him if he was a swimmer, rather than a volleyball player. While Bokuto often took this as an offense, Akaashi could understand the confusion.

     Even the Alpha's personality was big. It filled whatever room he was in. It didn't matter who else was there, Bokuto stood out no matter what. Even when he didn't mean to. It was the way his smile stretched the corners of his mouth as far as possible. The warmth he carried with him just seemed to speed throughout whatever room he occupied.

     Even when he was quiet, like now when they were in Bokuto's large bed, cuddling in the early morning hours, the Alpha managed to fill every corner of the room. Bokuto was still asleep, snoring softly, while Akaashi had woken up nearly half an hour ago. This was a common occurance, the only exception being Heats. Akaashi liked to take his time and appreciate this quiet, still asleep Bokuto. Don't get him wrong. He loved the loud, boisterous Bokuto, too. But he also loved getting a chance to take his Alpha in from a perspective that only he got to see.

     It was also during these times that Akaashi was able to take in Bokuto's body without the Alpha making a fuss over it. It was no secret that Bokuto loved to rib Akaashi whenever he could, and while Akaashi found it a bit endearing, he also liked to not have to worry about it. When Bokuto was asleep, Akaashi could trail his fingertips over the Alpha's skin, take in the swell of muscle on his arms, without hesitation.

     He let his fingers drift up to Bokuto's chest, brushing them over his collar bones, and the Alpha breathed a soft moan. The noise stoked the heat that had been simmering in Akaashi's stomach since he'd woken up to the sight of the Alpha slumbering next to him.

     Akaashi hummed softly in reply and leaned forward, brushing his lips over the exposed scent glands on Bokuto's neck. Bokuto let out a sigh and tilted his head back, unconsciously giving Akaashi more room. Akaashi happily took advantage of the newly offered skin, nipping and sucking at the Alpha's glands.

     "Mm...'kaashi..." Bokuto breathed, his back arching slightly when Akaashi closed his teeth a little harshly around some skin. The Omega let out a soft moan, glancing up to make sure Bokuto was still asleep, and slipped a hand down the other's body, letting his fingers take in all of Bokuto's warm, smooth skin. The Alpha's hips twitched at his touch, and a low, rumbling groan passed his lips when Akaashi closed his hand over his cock through his boxers. 

     Akaashi let out a soft hum of approval at the half hard flesh resting heavily in his palm, and he moved his mouth back to his Alpha's neck as he started pumping his hand. After a few minutes, he tugged the other's boxers down his thighs so that he could touch Bokuto directly Believe it or not, Akaashi loved to get his hands on Bokuto's cock, loved to feel the girth and weight of his Alpha's throbbing dick. It didn't take long for Bokuto to harden completely, not when Akaashi was twisting his wrist like he liked and stimulating his glands. Akaashi knew his Alpha's body too well.  His entrance ached with longing when Bokuto's cock twitched in his grip, ready to be filled to the brim.

     Once he felt the first touch of pre-cum on the tip of Bokuto's cock, he released him and quickly pulled away from the delicious skin he'd been sucking on to shakily strip himself of his briefs. He gasped at the feeling of the cold air in the room hitting his own hard cock and cooling the slick that had leaked from his entrance, tossing their sheets and comforter away and throwing one of his legs over Bokuto so he could straddle his hips.

     Finally, Bokuto started to wake, his brow furrowing and his eyelids fluttering open. "Nnh, 'kaashi? What's up?"

     Akaashi didn't answer him; he simply wrapped a hand around Bokuto's cock, positioned it's head at his entrance, and started sinking down on it. He let out a long sigh at the stretch, letting his head lean back at the feeling. _Thick_ didn't even begin to describe this part of Bokuto. When Bokuto was hard and throbbing inside him, Akaashi could swear that he never knew how the Alpha fit. Every time he slid home, Akaashi would marvel at the feeling of Bokuto stretching and filling every empty space inside him.

     Bokuto choked out a groan, working himself up to being fully awake now, and rested his hands on Akaashi's hips, his own hips twitching as he tried to thrust even further into Akaashi's warmth on instinct. "Ah, fuck, Keiji," he gasped, staring up at the Omega with wide, lust-blown eyes.

     "Bokuto-san," Akaashi breathed, rocking his hips a bit to test the waters. When he didn't feel a twinge of pain, he hummed and shifted over his boyfriend, pressing their hips even closer together. "Good morning."

     Bokuto barked out a laugh and grinned up at him, getting a better hold of Akaashi's waist to help steady him. "G'morning. Any reason I'm being woken up by morning sex?"

     Akaashi rolled his hips, moaning when the movement pushed the Alpha even further inside him. " _Haa_...I woke up, ngh, about half an hour ago. Couldn't stop thinking of...of your cock in me."

     Bokuto moaned at his words and thrust up, using his strength to lift Akaashi up to give him enough room to move. The Omega cried out when the motion made a shock of pleasure spear through him, and he reached out and set his hands on Bokuto's chest to help himself balance.

     "Sorry to make you wait," the Alpha huffed, gritting his teeth when Akaashi clenched around him.

     "Ah, don't worry about it," Akaashi gasped, arching his back at a well placed thrust. "You're worth the wait."

     Akaashi reached back and gripped at Bokuto's thighs when the Alpha rocked harshly, nearly knocking him off balance. He was distracted for a moment by the muscles that his fingers came in contact with underneath Bokuto's smooth skin, and for a split second he was too preoccupied to notice the Alpha's expression as he plotted against him. Akaashi was content to spend the rest of his evening straddling Bokuto's waist as the Alpha's cock spread him wide, but Bokuto seemed to have other plans.

     With a soft grunt, the Alpha twisted his body and rolled on top of Akaashi, rolling his hips with the movement in a way that made Akaashi cry out. He grunted again when Akaashi clawed at his broad shoulders, writhing against the pleasure that had speared through him. He leaned down and pressed a soft, open kiss to the Omega's lips as he rocked his hips gently, letting the other get accustomed to the new position. Akaashi panted into his Alpha's mouth, high whines escaping him against his wishes.

     "Ah,  _shit_ , Keiji," Bokuto growled, nipping at Akaashi's bottom lip, and the Omega shivered.

     He arched his back and bared his neck, offering up his throat for the Alpha to mark. "Alpha," he gasped, "please." He wanted to feel Bokuto's teeth in his neck, his fingers bruising his hips, his cum filling him where he needed him most.

     It was like Akaashi had flipped a switch in the larger man. Bokuto suddenly started thrusting with more verocity than Akaashi had felt in a while, the Alpha's movements even rocking the bed. Akaashi cried out and clamped his eyes shut against the nearly overwhelming sensations coursing through his body. He clung to his Alpha, held onto him for dear life, and Bokuto did the same.

     He held Akaashi like he was his world, like no one could take him away. And if they did, they would die trying.

     Akaashi came suddenly and without warning, surprising even himself, but Bokuto didn't stop. He continued to rock and roll his hips, working Akaashi up to the edge again. His muscles hadn't even stopped fluttering around the cock inside him before he felt that familiar mounting pleasure again.

     " _Ah_...Ko-Koutarou...give it to me, please." He watched Bokuto clench his teeth and shudder at his words, his hips losing rhythm quickly. "Please, I-I need it...want it.." Akaashi was close again, the thought of having his Alpha's seed coating his insides spoke to a very primitive part of him, and it was pleased at the idea.

     He could feel himself tightening around the hardness stretching him as he neared his peak again. Akaashi could vaguely hear himself babbling and begging for his Alpha's seed again, biting and sucking at Bokuto's scent glands to push him over.

     It seemed to work. Bokuto let out a low, deep growl, and his hips started stuttering until he froze completely, pushed as deep as he could possibly get inside Akaashi.

     The Omega howled in pleasure as he came and relished the feeling of being flooded with Bokuto's cum. Some Omegas felt gross after having their Alpha cum in them, but Akaashi had never understood that feeling. Having not only Bokuto's thick cock inside him, but also his seed made Akaashi feel more content than he ever felt.

     Bokuto choked out a noise when he tried to pull out and Akaashi clenched around him, effectively holding him in place. "Just a little longer," Akaashi panted, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's broad shoulders. Akaashi always felt safe when he was underneath the shadow those shoulders cast.

     Bokuto hummed softly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Akaashi's lips. "Whatever makes you happy," he told him, licking at the Mark that stood out on Akaashi's pale skin. Akaashi smiled and purred quietly, content at the moment.

     The Omega smiled up at his Mate and reached up to tug the large body down so that it laid over his own, much smaller body. The weight against him was reassuring; the warmth, the smell; the  _muscles_.

     God, Bokuto was so  _thick_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Thick Bokuto is Thick. I dunno, I just imagine Akaashi fixating on Bokuto's bulk, for some reason.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you feel like it to let me know what you thought. If you have any requests, don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Thanks, again. I'll see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there it is! I hope it wasn't half bad. Leave comments and kudos if you feel like it. I would appreciate it very much!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! Stay tuned in for more from me!


End file.
